There's Something About Her
by Donna Lynn
Summary: Sam confronts Dean about Jo and where she fits in his life.


**There's Something About Her**  
**Author:** Donna Lynn  
**Status:** Complete  
**Word Count:** 666 _(swear I didn't do this on purpose)  
_**Category:** Drama/Angst  
**Spoilers/Rumors:** "Born Under A Bad Sign"  
**Season:** 2  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Content Warning:** Language and adult content  
**Summary:** Sam confronts Dean about Jo and where she fits in his life.  
**Author's Note:** I've been tossing this pairing back and forth in my head and just couldn't help myself.  
**Pairing:** Dean/Jo  
**Disclaimer:** The characters of **Supernatural** do not belong to me. So **DO NOT** sue me!

* * *

What did I think when I first met Jo Harvelle? I thought how easy it would be to slam her into the nearest wall. Small, petite, not all that curvy unless she wore something tight but still sexy in her own way. A tomboy didn't even begin to describe Jo, she would pull a shotgun out on you in a heartbeat I oughta know. She was fresh, new, and wanted so bad to follow into her dads footsteps, which her mother would not have if she had anything to do with it.

"So...heard anything from Jo lately?" Sam stared at his brother looking for the slightest tick. He knew Dean was taken with her, but he could be facing the Crossroads demon right now though and he'd never admit aloud.

"No, why would I? Dean looked back at his brother coolly then put his eyes back on the road ahead.

"No reason," Sam looked back toward the road and made himself more comfortable in his seat. It still plagued him to this day as to why Meg came looking for Jo. Why did the demon want to toy with her through Sam? It would've been much more effective if she'd possessed Dean and went after Jo. He still dreamed about it. The look of fright on Jo's face when she realized Sam wasn't Sam. He had no idea what happened once Dean got there. What did Dean say to her?

"How come Jo didn't come with you?"

"What?" Dean looked at him like he was crazy. "What are you on about now?"

"Jo, why didn't she come with you when you came after me?"

Dean shook his head, "I'm not having the conversation Sam, alright?"

Sam's face hardened, "What did you do Dean? What did you say to her? Is there a reason we've been avoiding Duluth, the Roadhouse and anything remotely related to Jo Harvelle?"

"I said drop it Sam!" Dean gave his brother a sharp look and clenched his jaw as he looked back to the road.

"No!" Sam boomed.

Dean whipped off the road and slammed on the brakes. He quickly exited the car and Sam followed.

"What are you afraid of Dean? Jo? Ellen? Or yourself?" Sam persisted as Dean paced back and forth next to the Impala.

"What fucking difference does it make!" Dean yelled. "I don't want her blood on my hands! I can't think strait when she's around!" Dean was furious. "She got under my skin from the moment I met her and I can't stand it Sam I can't stand it!" Dean turned his back to Sam and yelled at the top of his lungs. "It's not fair!

Sam just stared at his brother with pity and understanding. "Dean..."

"She's better off hating me...just like she does," Dean said quietly. "I told her...I told her I'd call her..." he turned to face his brother again. "...I can't Sammy." He laughed, "I've got fucking less than a year to live man what am I supposed to do?! Let her get deeper and then tell her sorry babe but I'm goin' to hell in a couple months but the sex was great!?"

They stood in silence for a long moment until Sam sighed. "You don't deserve her hatred Dean and she doesn't deserve to be pushed away...she deserves the truth," Sam said softly.

Dean shook his head in defeat, "I can't give her what she wants Sam and if I go back...I can't."

"I know you're scared Dean I am too..." he was cut off when Dean shook his head with a cynical laughter.

"You're not hearing me Sam...I will not do this to Jo," with that he turned and yanked the door open on his 67' Chevy Impala and got in.

Sam ran a hand through his hair and slowly got back in the car and Dean sped off. They drove for nearly an hour when Dean mumbled, "There's just something about her..."

**THE END **

**Author's Note:** _This is my first Supernatural story, period. I've never written for the fandom but I wanted to try it out. I've seen the episodes with Jo and I think she and Dean have got good chemistry and to me Dean does seem more taken with her than any other woman he's had encounters with. I think she scares him because they can related to one another so much. If it sucks let me know I can always do another better, hopefully. And I swear I didn't purposely make it a 666 word count that just happened...wonder what that means?_


End file.
